The present disclosure relates to a control device for an automatic transmission capable of establishing a multiplicity of shift speeds by changing the power transfer path of a speed change gear mechanism using engagement elements such as clutches and brakes, and particularly to shifting to a predetermined shift speed for which there are present a plurality of combinations (patterns) of engagement elements to be engaged.
There has hitherto been devised a multi-stage automatic transmission that establishes ten forward speeds and one reverse speed by changing the power transfer path using four clutches and two brakes by combining a simple planetary gear and a dual planetary gear with a common carrier and two simple planetary gears (U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,915).
The multi-stage automatic transmission with ten forward speeds, for example, may require engagement/disengagement operation of a multiplicity of engagement elements, such as disengagement of two elements followed by engagement of two elements or disengagement of three elements followed by engagement of three elements, depending on the shift (gear) speeds before and after shifting.